Albel
History Albel was one of the gods to rise in the Second Apotheosis. Albel was originally the god of truth. He lived with the gods in peace and loved his followers. His betrayal is not well documented outside of the blasphemous Deception of the Gods. It is known that he betrayed and murdered the goddess Veshna out of jealousy. The book tells a different story. Deception of the Gods Most don't believe this book to be true, but it still contains detailed accounts of Albel's betrayal. Something that doesn't exist anywhere else. Albel was the god of truth and he upheld that virtue to a fault. Over time, he felt that the gods began to grow too powerful and vain. In accordance with his way, he felt like it was up to him to bring them back down to reality for the gods grew vain and believed themselves to have always been gods and are unstopable. To do this he helped Lucifer locate and use R.A.E. to ascend to divinity. However, he knew that if he was allowed then he would be a problem for the other gods, so he tricked Lucifer and his ascension was never completed. His partial ascension granted him power but never did he fully become a god. Later, during the Armageddon War, Albel assisted Lucifer in gaining access to Veshna's temple planet. With this was his final betrayal in the eyes of the gods. Lucifer killed Veshna and Albel's transformation into the god of betrayal was complete. So from this point Albel would be the first evil divine, although not technically the first evil in the world. He then helped many other gods ascend and also convinced others to join him. Because of him the pantheon of gods finally had evil in their ranks, many evils. Home Dakaros, the 37th layer of the Abyss and home to Albel. It is a dark pit filled with torture chambers, theives dens, and assassins. Relationships At best, Albel has shaky relationships with other gods. He is loosely allied with the other Dark Masters, but it's more of a allegiance of convenience. They band together to face common threats. Albel is especially hated by Umbrak, who is the ex-lover of Veshna who believes Albel responsible for her death. He had a working relationship with Lucifer but any relationship that was is all but gone now. He is hated by nearly all other deities due to his betrayal of them. Appearance and Emissaries Albel appears as a large humanoid with a skull head with horns and skulls all around it. He has black skin and intricate carvings all over his body. He wears nothing but a loincloth and carries a battleaxe with a skull on the end of it. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Albel Albel teaches destruction through treachery. Destroy your enemy through deceit and betrayal. Nothing can stop the destruction of one through deception. Always look to the greater glory you could achieve, and let none stand in your way. In the end, let nothing remain. All who oppose you will be destroyed. Worshipers and Clergy Clergy of Albel come in all shapes and sizes. They never conform to one type of attire, style, or way of living, with the exception, of course, to run the course of a betrayal. Clergy of Albel learn to blend in so no one would known them for the traitors and destroyers that they are. While organized worship is nearly non-existent, there is one shadow group that openly worship Albel. They call themselves the Red Skulls and they are a specialized group of spies and infiltrators who hire themselves out for jobs of assassination and espionage. They are impossible to find and generally in order to acquire their services you must perform a ritual to summon them. It is unclear if this ritual is to Albel and he passes it onto the group or if the ritual specifically calls the Red Skulls. Temples and Shrines There are no true temples of Albel. Any organization that exists is there for the sole purpose to betray someone and then typically disbands. The very idea that followers of Albel staying grouped for very long is contrary to his teachings. For this, any temple is commonly a homestead or public meeting place and generally resemble more of a shrine. Some permanently dedicate shrines do exist. However, they are rare and hard to find, hidden in deep dark corners of the world. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics The Illderatch - Said to be the mask of Albel himself, this artifact is capable of making it's wearer appear to be anyone they wish and is even able to fool their closest friends and family. Magic Items Items able to conceal identity and aid in lies are commonly found in the presence of Albel's followers. Traits Live to Lie: You have been taught the way of Albel from a young age. You have become adept at lies and learned how to detect lies in others with ease. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Bluff and Sense Motive and one of these is always a class skill. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaos Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Trickery Domain Category:Chaotic Evil Deity